Street Rats
by FeralFighter
Summary: She had always read about it in books and seen it in movies and on TV shows, but she never thought it would happen to her in real life. After her mother passed away, Christa was disowned by her more than well off father and has found herself living on the streets, where she meets and is taken in by a colourful bunch of street urchins who rely on each other for survival
1. Chapter 1

**I've been in a real YmirxChrista mood lately, I've been working on some fanart, written this up, looking up awesome fanarts, trying to find some good fics of the pairing (If anyone can recommend me any, it would be greatly appreciated!) **

**Anyways, I've had this idea in my head for a little while now, so I thought why the hell not, it also helps me practice with characters with different personalities to what I usually work with...apparently, I'm pretty decent with quirky characters.**

**I'll shut up now...**

* * *

It was a miserable night; the air was frosty, the wind was strong, and it was drizzling with rain that was easy to predict to become heavier later on. Most people had retreated to their homes, others into cafe's, pubs, or any other shops that were still open, and the occasional person walking around with umbrellas or still trying to seek shelter.

The later being the situation for a petite blond girl who was aimlessly walking the streets, confused and lost. A chilly gust of wind that blew the rain into her face caused the tiny girl to shiver as she tried to pull her jacket into her for warmth, which proved to be a futile effort. The rain had already seeped through her coat, and her legs were bare to the harsh weather thanks to her knee high skirt. In an act of desperation, the teen turned into an ally, which did relieve her from the wind and seemed to host a small cafe, and club that she could take refuge in if only for a little while, hopefully till the rain died down.

The girl had no hope of getting into the club, she was only 15, which left her with only the cafe. Thank god, maybe she could be able to scrape enough money together to get herself some tea or hot chocolate to warm herself up. She quickly walked through the ally, coming towards the club where she accidentally walked into someone wha had just exited the building.

The girl let out an 'oof' as she bounced off the other and landed on her butt in a puddle.

"Huh? O-oh shit, sorry." the stranger, who was identified to be male, sputtered and quickly extended his hand out , which the blond grabbed onto and was hoisted up from the puddle and onto her feet. Getting a good look at the man, he appeared to be somewhere in his early 20's, with brownish-red hair and freckles that covered his face, and the strong smell off beer coming from his breath caused the girl to crinkle her nose slightly at the vile scent. "So, w-what's a cute li'l chick like yourself doin' 'ere this late?"

"I-I was just heading for the cafe just there." The girl tried to point in the direction of the neon sign outside the building further up, only to realize that her hand was still gripped inside the mans. She tried to tug her hand free, but the larger hand's grip tightened onto hers.

"Pfft, Why'd ya go te that shit'ole? If ya's want coffee, I'd whip ya up one at my place for free, 'n might give ya sometin' a little...special." The guy's friendly smile became a not so friendly smirk as he eyed the petite blond's body.

"O-oh no, I-I couldn't." She stuttered as a cold chill ran up her spine. The way the man was speaking was unsettling.

"Aww c'mon, I'm sure we could 'ave a lodda fun."

The girl squeaked as the other puller her closer which caused panic to sink in, "Please let go!"

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YA SEEDY BASTARD!" A new voice called out. The two turned their heads to see someone storming towards them. It turned to be a tall girl, that happened to tower over the two, who was leering daggers at the man who was harassing the poor blond.

"None ov'ya damn business, bitch!" The man snapped as he gave the other girl a harsh tug that made her yelp.

"If ya know what's good for you, I'd let the kid go, now."

"'N what'chya gonna do if I don't? Gonna cry to the police like the useless woman you are?"

The taller girl gave him a bored expression, "You really don't wanna go there."

"Oh ho! Whatchya gonna do abo-" The man was cut off when the taller of the three thrusted the back of her palm under his jaw. The man cried in surprise at the assault and released his grip on the blond, who quickly withdrew her hand into her chest and backed away to watch as the other girl continued her attack by elbowing the man in the stomach, then grabbed his head when he had doubled over, and smashed his face into her knee. Now with a bloody nose (which may have even been broken), the man was screaming out swears and slurs as he picked himself up and ran off.

The taller girl let out a smug chuckle before turning her attention to the other girl, who seemed to be scared enough that she was shaking. As soon as the brunette approached the blond, the smaller of the two flinched and brought her arms up in a pathetic attempt to shield herself.

"Jeez, is that how you treat your savior? I just saved your arse from getting raped by that sleazeball." the brunette drawled.

"Hu-huh?"

"Relax kid, I ain't gonna do anything to ya. You shouldn't really be out in this part of town when it's this late, I'd head home if ya know what's good for you."

"Stop calling me kid, I'm 15!" The blond scoffed, earning a rather surprised look from the taller girl.

"Jesus Christ, you're 15?! With your height and baby face, you look 11!"

The blond huffed, crossing her arms over her chest to show she was annoyed, but that slowly changed as soon as her shoulders slumped and she wasn't looking the other in the eye. "Anyways, I don't really have anywhere to go anymore..." She mumbled quietly, somewhat hoping the brunette didn't here her.

Much to her disdain, the taller girl heard her since she gave her a stern look, as though she was mauling something over in her head, before she sighed as she pulled out an old Nokia and dialed a number.

"Yo Reiner...God damn it, I said I was going to the Garrison Cafe...Urgh, for the love of god, I'm allowed to spoil myself occasionally alright!...Fine fine. Look, I just found a stray...Yeah, well, she looks a bit of a princess, so I doubt she'd last long on her own an-...For the ever loving fuck, I was just about to head back and I found her being harassed by some scumbag-...Of course...Yep...Right...Alright, I'll be back in a bit, see ya." The brunette hung up and shoved the fossil of a phone back into her pocket, giving the smaller girl a smirk. "Well you're in luck, looks like you're gonna have a roof over your head tonight."

Blue eyes widened in surprise at the news, though she was a lot more hesitant than grateful. A complete stranger comes out of nowhere, helps her out and then offers her a place to stay, it all seemed rather suspicious.

"Oh don't give me that look, we're all in the same situation as you. It's your choice though, you can either come with me, or you can stay out here with the dogs. And I don't mean the man's best friend kind of dogs."

It didn't even take the blond a second to agree after that statement, and was soon following the taller female to wherever their destination was.

"By the way, it's Ymir."

"Hmn?"

"My name, and you are...?"

"Oh, Hist...It's Christa."

Ymir gave the girl a stern, analytical glance as Christa who nervously swallowed and prayed she at least didn't notice her little slip up. Thankfully she didn't bother questioning her as she continued to lead the way, Christa following like a lost puppy in high hopes of shelter where she'll have a comfy bed and maybe a nice warm meal waiting for her.

* * *

**I totally should have had Ymir beat the guy up with her Nokia, I'm fully convinced you could mug or even kill a person with those indestructible bastards! XD**

**So yeah, updating this will really depend on how well of a response this gets. This also won't be a top priority story, I've got 3 others to work on, and 2 of them are bigger projects...**

**I never beg for reviews, that's something totally up to you to choose. So all I ask is if I do continue this, please be patient with the updates! ^^;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, this was surprisingly more popular than I thought it would, and I did promise I'd continue if it got enough of a good responce so BAM! Hopefully this isn't a dissapointment ;w;**

* * *

"Don't worry, just gotta get to the end of the block and we're there." Ymir announced as the two ran along the empty streets on the outskirts of town. The rain had gotten heavier as predicted, and the wind was still strong, so Christa was relieved to hear the news since she'd be out of the terrible weather and be able to strip out of her sopping wet clothes that were freezing her to the bone.

At the end of the block, the two girls passed through rusted gates and headed towards a building the blond struggled to identify properly from the lack of light the street lamp produced. She could just make out it was long, and it wouldn't be suited to be a house, nor could it be have been a shed.

Just where the hell are they?

Christa continued to follow the brunette, running up a ramp and stopped as Ymir pushed open the door of the dark building. "Alright get in before you get sicker than you're already gonna be." Ymir drawled, placing one of her large hands on the smaller girls back and pushed her inside. When the brunette closed the door, she pulled out a torch that had been placed next to the door and temporarily blinded Christa when the light was turned on and revealed the building to the blond.

"Is...Is this a school?"

"Yep. Place has been shut down for years due to a termite problem with the other half of the school that they knocked down. Apparently it's cheaper to just build a new school somewhere else than to gas the place. Oh well, at least it still has its use." The brunette stated, motioning her head to the side as a gesture to Christa to keep following.

The building just appeared to be one great big hallway, with doors on the sides that would obviously lead to class rooms and walls that had hooks sticking out where children had once hanged their bags. It felt surreal to the petite blond as she looked around the dust covered building, still trailing after the taller girl as they were nearing the end of the building. There were two doors on both sides; the one on the left had 'LIBRARY' painted in bright red on the door's window, the door on the right was basically the same but with nothing printed on the window.

There was a light and the sound of chattering was coming from the right. Christa was surprised, she assumed that it was just Ymir and whoever it was she had been talking to on the phone, but judging from what she could hear on the other side, there were several more people. She let out a nervous gulp which wasn't gone unnoticed by the freckle faced girl, who couldn't hold back a small smirk as she watched the smaller girl shaking slightly like a Chihuahua (it probably didn't help that the poor girl was completely drenched from the rain).

Ymir slid the door opened to make her grand entrance. "Sup chumps, miss me?"

"Jeez Ymir, you look like a drowned rat." A male voice jeered. Christa poked her head in slightly, trying her best to stay hidden behind the door, and confirmed that there were 8 others who occupied the room.

"Fuck off Jean. Unlike you, I've actually been productive tonight." Ymir snapped back.

"I swear to god, you're asking for it!" The boy, Jean, growled as he grabbed a fist full of Ymir's shirt and raised a fist, fully intending to strike the girl. Christa let out a squeak in fright, which caught Jean off guard and turned his attention to her. "Holy shit, how did she get in here?"

"I brought her in, you moron." Ymir snapped as she smacked the boys hand hard enough to let make him let go of her and rub his abused hand. Another male came into sight, unlike the lanky teen what was about to hit Ymir, this one was a large, stocky blond that was staring down at her.

"So this is the kid you were told me about." The blond commented, which Ymir grunted in confirmation. "You can come in you know. Ignore Jean; he's been trying to pick a fight all night."

Christa's breath hitched, but did what she was asked and shuffled into the room. Blue eyes wandered around the room, finding the room rather bare with the exception of a couple of old looking tables pushed nest to each other and mismatched seats varying from stools, to a wooden bench, a single computer chair, and a couple of crates. As for the other occupants, there were about 6 others (ignoring Ymir, the two boys, and herself) who were seated at the tables. Each had dirt of some form smeared or dusted across their faces, their clothes were worn and a little tattered, but what spooked the blonde the most was all of them had their full attention on her.

"Alright, everyone this is Christa. She'll be crashing with us."

Christa hesitated before raising her hand and giving them a nervous wave, "Um...Hi." The other's expressions seemed to brighten up, earning a warm smile from most of them, which helped the petite blond to relax.

The girl who held her brown hair up in a ponytail was the one to stand up to make her way over to Christa and give her a firm, friendly handshake. "Hey there, I'm Sasha! It's really nice ta meet'chya, Christa!"

"Oh! Umm, nice to meet you too."

"So obviously yer've met Ymir, otherwise ya wouldn't be 'ere. Mr Snappy over there's Jean. Don't worry about 'im; he's a nice guy, he's just hadda rough day. The big blond guy is Reiner, if ya eva need someone as a body guard, Reiner's yer man!" Sasha giggled. Christa noticed the girl had a very prominent country drawl; it was the first person she ever met that had such a laidback accent.

"Damn it Sasha, you're gonna make her think I'm a thug or something." Reiner grumbled

Sasha just grinned, "Pfft, yeah right! Yer more of a big teddy bear." Reiner huffed as he crossed his thick arms over his chest, though a small grin managed to crack through from the comment. "Anyway's, to the folks at the table. The guy with the crew cut is Connie, he's great, a real genuine guy. Th' big guy is Berthold, he's basically a gentle giant, wouldn't even harm a fly. Marco's th' guy with the freckles, he's a pretty chill guy, funny too! Blondie over there's Armin, he's a freakin' genius, like crazy smart! N' the Asian over there's Mikasa. She's pretty quiet but really nice."

"There's also Annie and Eren, but you'll probably won't see them till tomorrow. Annie's the only one of us with a job, and Eren happens to have...special meetings with a certain cop on Friday nights." Ymir butted in. Christa arched an eyebrow at the 'special meetings' comment; she had a vague idea what that was implying, but decided not to pry into it, especially when she noticed the change in Mikasa's composure.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all, and thank you very much for allowing me to be in your company this evening." She curtsied, followed by a small sneeze fit.

Ymir covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a chuckle. "Oh god, you are just precious. We should get you into some dry clothes before you catch something. Follow me."

Yet again Christa followed Ymir out of the room and into the 'Library', which was only lit by the torch in the taller girl's hand.

"So umm, how come the power's working in the other room and not anywhere else?"

"Hmn? Ah, we've got a generator in there to get the power on. There's one in here too, but I can't be stuffed powering it up right now."

"I see..." The blond looked around, from what she could gather, there were piles of mattresses, pillows, cushions, and blankets scattered all over the room. 'This must be where they sleep.'

Ymir wondered into a small room that poked out through the middle room, which partially blocked off the other side of the room. The brunette was muttering loudly to herself, the occasional swear slipping out until she finally came out and tossed an article of clothing at Christa, which smacked her on the face.

"It's pretty big, but it should be alright to sleep in until we can find something better in the morning."

Christa pulled off the offending item, and pulled the oversized shirt on before pulling her arms into the shirt to strip off her jacket and skirt. Her button up shirt and bra were relatively dry thanks to her coat and her undies were still worn even though they were still wet; she didn't feel that freeballing would be acceptable, especially around complete strangers. Following her skirt and jacket came her shoes and socks, which she managed to make a small puddle on the carpet from the water in her socks when she wrung them out.

"So, you hungry?"

The blond whipped her head around, being faced with Ymir's bare back as she slid on a dry shirt of her own. "Hmn?"

"Have you eaten or not?"

"Oh. No, I haven't."

"Right. Well it's pretty late so I doubt any of us are really up for cooking right now...Well maybe Sasha, but that would defeat the purpose of getting you fed, the girl's a bloody guts. Think you'll be fine with cupped noodles or something?"

"I'm not fussed. I'm fine with anything you give me, especially since you've already been kind enough to give me a roof over my head."

"HA! Are you kidding me? Like I'd let a cute little thing like you wonder the streets in the cold rain alone. Us street rats gotta stick together!"

A warm, fuzzy feeling made its way through Christa's body at Ymir's words. Everyone's here for some sad, cruel reason, yet they've made this abandoned school their home, and it was easy to see that there was a lot of trust between each other and were kind enough to take her in. A bright smile that matched the warm feeling in her gut stretched across her face as she let out a light giggle.

Ymir grinned at the others laugh, "So, how 'bout those noodles?"

"Sure!"

* * *

**Okay first off, I am not sorry about Sasha's accent XD I guess it's slightly spoilerish, but nothing grand like how the identities of the armored and colossal titan are *CENSORED* ...I may have abused it but I couldn't resist :'D it was too fun to pass up**

**Okay, now pity me as I have to walk home in the rain, as it's currently bucketing down. If you find no activity at all, assume I drowned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! look at me update this fic at the speed of a dead turtle! :'D**

**I am so sorry this took so long, and thank you all for being patient UwU Real life has been getting in the way (and as much as I wish it wasn't, real life is a bigger priority...and Pokemon)**

**I really didn't think it would take me this long to update, I really didn't...Just all my TAFE course assignments are due in these next few weeks till I'm finished for the year, and then I've gotta pack all my crap to move back home for the summer till my course starts again. Once all that's out of the way, hopefully I'll have more time to work on this (and that's praying I don't have to do a lot of help with rousing sheep)**

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open at the sound of roaring thunder disrupting her rest. Still groggy from sleep, Christa glanced outside the window that went along the wall to see that it was still raining outside. Letting out a quiet yawn, she sat up and stretched her arms and back, followed by looking around the room, where most of the people she met last night were still asleep. The person sleeping in the pile of cushions and blankets next to her was an unfamiliar face, which must have been the girl they mentioned who was working last night.

Being as silent as possible, Christa stood up and snuck out of the room, being very careful not to disturb whoever was sleeping when she closed the sliding door. As soon as she turned around, she jumped a little when she realised there was an unfamiliar boy standing right behind her. The boy was rather handsome, taller than her (she's not gonna deny, everyone is taller than her...), with a mop of brown hair, and eyes with an incredibly attractive shade of teal staring at her with curiosity and suspicion. The one thing that was really noticeable about him was that he was ridiculously clean, which made him stick out like a sore thumb in the building full of dust and filth.

"Umm, who are you and what are you doing here?" the boy asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"I'm Christa, one of your friends brought me here last night. You must be the boy the others told me about, umm...Was it Eric?"

"Eren." The boy corrected curtly, still giving the blond a leer until the other door slid open to reveal that Ymir was already up.

"Alright Fido, back off before you do something stupid. She's harmless."

Eren's glare was wondering up and down the girls body before his shoulders lowered as he started to relax, "Alright. Sorry, I'm just a little weary of new faces."

"Oh don't worry, that's perfectly understandable! I'm no threat at all." Christa giggled nervously.

"So how'd last night go?" Ymir asked Eren as she slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Fine..."

"Did that Levi fella give you a good time again?" Ymir grinned as she wiggled her eyebrows, which Eren returned with a face of horror and shoving her away.

"NO! Why the hell do you always think I'm fucking the guy?!"

"It's fucking obvious Yeager, why else would he invite you over every Friday night?"

"Because we get along? Jesus Christ, he's engaged!"

"Hasn't stopped anyone before."

"Oh my god!" Eren whined as he buried his face in his hands, Ymir was wearing a smug grin of victory.

"Pardon me, but what's all this about?" Christa decided to butt into the conversation, she didn't really want to pry into anything personal, but it also didn't help that she was curious.

"Yeager's fucking a cop...well, I think it's the other way around, he seems like a bottom kind of guy, but whatever." The taller of the three stated boredly, earning an elbow to the side by Eren.

"Don't listen to her, I got hit by a cop car a few months back, nothing too bad, it was my fault for being stupid enough to be running around on the road. Anyway, one thing lead to another and I ended up on good terms with him and his fiance, who happens to be this really cool, but kinda crazy forensic scientist, and they like to invite me over for dinner and stay the night on Fridays."

"That's rather nice of them." Christa couldn't help but smile at the little story.

"Yeah, they're great! Is everyone else up?"

"Nope, just the usual early risers."

It was at that moment the Jean had exited the library, his movements were rather sluggish which indicated he was still half asleep. With a yawn, the male scowled and leered at Eren, "Jesus fucking Christ Yeager, you have any idea how loud you are? It's a bloody miracle that everyone else can sleep through your annoyingly loud voice."

"Shut up Sea Biscuit."

"Bite me!"

Eren just retorted by sticking his tongue out and gave Jean the middle finger.

Ymir just rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the petite blond next to her. "Hey Christa, how about we go into the theatrette and leave dumb and dumber to try and kill each other." The taller girl groaned as she grabbed onto Christa's oversized shirt and yanked her into the other room, just in time before the two boys started bickering at each other.

"So, how'd ya sleep?" Ymir asked.

"Alright. Definitely better than the last couple of nights."

"Newbie huh?"

Christa nodded.

"Not surprised, you seemed really out of place being on the streets just by how hopeless you were, plus your clothes are WAY to nice for a homeless kid."

The blond huffed at the comment and quickly moved towards the table, where she was greeted by Armin, Mikasa, Sasha and Bertholdt.

"Good morning Christa." Armin started with a bright smile.

"Good morning." She greeted back, her frown quickly changing into a smile as she took her seat at the table. Ymir followed shortly after, taking a seat next to her.

"So, how'd you find your first night here?" The blond male asked.

"It was alright...Kinda daunting actually."

"Don't worry about that, it's like that for everyone, I was just lucky I had Mikasa and Eren with me when we came here."

"Speaking of which, Eren's home." Ymir announced, which Mikasa was the only one to physically acknowledge the news as she excused herself from the table and quickly walked out of the room.

"Umm, I know it's not really my place to ask, but how did you three get here?"

"It's fine. We came from Shiganshina, which got caught in a terrible bush fire 3 years back."

"Ah, I remember hearing about that! It was all over the TV and newspapers."

Yeah, well unfortunately the fire took our homes, all our possessions, and we got separated from our parents, but we managed to stick together. We still don't know if they're alive or not, but it seems like they haven't been looking for us, so we're assuming they got caught in the fire."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I'm just grateful that I still have my friends with me, and that Reiner and Bert found us when they did and took us in."

The taller male's face turned a faint shade of pink, "W-well, it's not like we could leave you 3 out in the snow to die."

Armin chuckled, "I know, and I still really appreciate it."

Ymir, who was drumming her fingers along the wooden surface of the table, decided to pop the question. "So what about you Chris, what's your little sob story?"

"Huh? Well...I uh...-"

"Ymir! Don't feel ya hav ta tell us now, Christa. We can wait till yer ready."

"No no, it's fine...I'm just...Well...My mother had passed away recently. She had been very sick for a few years but she did manage to survive passed what was expected and because of her death, father had to take care of me. Me and dad never really got along since I'm a bastard child and he had an image to keep up because of his high profile and his religious background. One day, he decided to take me on a trip to Trost, saying it was meant to be a father/daughter outing and he wanted to be closer to me...I guess I was hoping I'd finally have a proper father figure to look up to, but he ended up abandoning me at the plaza in the centre of town...I went to the police and they thought I was crazy and just laughed at me since very few people know I was his daughter."

"What a prick!"

"A part of me should have known he was a horrible enough person to ditch their child just to keep their status clean..."

"Don't get too down 'bout it, some of us are in the same boat like Bert, Reiner 'n Marco. Me, Jean, Connie 'n Annie are runaways, 'n then ya got tragedies like Armin, Mikasa, 'n Eren." Sasha stated

"What about you, Ymir?"

"I got chased out of town after being accused of practicing witchcraft." The brunette gave the blond a mischievous smirk and she wiggled her fingers at her, which only caused Christa to roll her eyes.

The group continued to chatter over small things and cracking jokes every once and a while as the others would finally wake up and join in one by one.

"So, what do you guys do on days like this?"

"Not a whole lot, Sunday's usually the day when shit happens." Connie answered.

"What's on Sundays?"

"There's usually a flea market on, we have a little gig we put on to earn some cash that does pretty well."

"Sounds interesting. What kind of gig?"

"It's a mix of ar-" Connie was cut off by Reiner butting in.

"I think we'll just wait till tomorrow to show her, just to keep it a bit of a surprise."

The group fell quiet for a bit, not finding anything to really say until Ymir came up with an idea.

"We do have some old board games, anyone up for something?"

"We could play Trivial per-"

"Armin no, fuck off! You always win that stupid game!"

"Do you have monopoly?"

"We do, but Yeager throws a fucking tanty whenever he's losing"

"I DO NOT!" Eren snapped.

"How about Twister?" Marco offered.

"...Yeah, I could do Twister, anyone else up?"

Most of the group nodded, with the exception of Reiner and Annie (who was still asleep in the library)

"Alright, we're gonna have to do a rock off to see who goes first."

* * *

**As you can clearly see, I didn't drown in the tyrannical rain UwU in fact, I think we've finally hit some nice weather...or the calm before the storm (stupid Melbourne weather is bipolar as hell!)**

**Anyways, you have no idea how giddy I am to get such a good response for this fic from everyone! Now I just pray I don't stuff it up horribly :'D**


End file.
